School for Gifted Unicorns
.]] Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, also called the School of Magic, is a school for unicorns located in Canterlot. It is first featured in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and it also appears in Amending Fences, the IDW comics and Gameloft's mobile game. It is notable for being the school that Twilight Sparkle attended as a filly. Development According to Lauren Faust on Twitter, Trixie attended the School for Gifted Unicorns; for , Ted Anderson "had a line in an earlier version of the script in which Celestia greeted Trixie by name (”Welcome, Miss Lulamoon!”), but that was rejected by Hasbro, on the grounds that Trixie never went to the School for Gifted Unicorns", and Brenda Hickey—remembering Faust's statement and unaware of the rejection at the time—put Trixie in without being given any notes from Hasbro. Depiction in the series In the season one episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Twilight Sparkle tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders the story of how she received her cutie mark. She says that when she was a filly, her parents enrolled her in Princess Celestia's school to study magic. At the entrance exam, Twilight was tasked with hatching a dragon egg, but her magic got out of control when she was startled by Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom. Princess Celestia witnessed Twilight's magical abilities and made Twilight her personal student. In the season three episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Professor Bill Neigh calculates the square root of 546 as 23.36664289109 in a Canterlot room which is not directly identified but which matches the room shown in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. In the season five episode Amending Fences, Twilight Sparkle and her old Canterlot friends visit the school, and Twilight reminisces about her old science lab partner Moon Dancer. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Twilight gives a lecture at the school to a class of magic students. In the season eight episode School Daze - Part 1, Twilight and Spike visit Celestia at the school to discuss their plans to open up a School of Friendship. In the season nine episode 2, 4, 6, Greaaat, the School of Magic plays against Twilight's School of Friendship in a game of buckball and wins. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, the school is used as a refuge by several unicorns. In The Last Problem, the school is mentioned by Twilight, having been left in charge of it following Celestia's retirement, and one of its attendees, Luster Dawn, is her personal student. It is mentioned that the cirriculum under Twilight has been given more focus toward friendship. Depiction in Equestria Girls In the season 2 Choose Your Own Ending short Wake-Up!, Sunset Shimmer mentions not wanting to go to magic school in a dream conversation with Princess Celestia in her sleep. Depiction in the comics In , the School for Gifted Unicorns holds its annual Royal High Tea at Canterlot Castle. Numerous students, parents, and pony-teacher committee are seen in attendance. When one of the school's senior teachers, Professor Inkwell, begins to lose her peers' respect, Princess Celestia holds a meeting at the school to decide if Inkwell should retire. The committee is reminded of Inkwell's many contributions to the school, and Inkwell is allowed to stay on as a teacher. In , when Princess Luna takes over Celestia's duties for a day, she goes to a "Best Attendance" award presentation at the school—during which she falls asleep for four minutes. In the My Little Pony Annual 2013 mini-comic The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer passes her mid-term exam by using a growth spell on a potted plant, much to the amazement of her teachers and fellow students. In , Twilight recalls her first semester at the school. During her time as a student, she is tasked by Princess Celestia with caring for the newborn Spike. Taking care of Spike interferes with Twilight's schoolwork so much that she falls behind in her classes, to the point where she takes her frustration out on the infant dragon. However, Twilight comes to understand the true purpose of Celestia's task, and she gives Spike—her first friend—his name. In My Little Pony: Deviations, Prince Blueblood appears as a student at the school in an alternate reality. In Tempest's Tale, the school appears in Glitter Drops' flashback in . Other depictions The Canterlot School for Unicorns is featured in Gameloft's mobile game and stated to be the home of Sunset Shimmer. Notable characters *"Rotten Apple"In Gameloft's mobile game. *S06E08 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3 Students *Amethyst StarIn Amending Fences. *ArcherIn the second episode of Fundamentals of Magic.In the third episode of Fundamentals of Magic. *Prince BluebloodIn My Little Pony: Deviations. *"Dinky Doo"In the first episode of Fundamentals of Magic.In the fourth episode of Fundamentals of Magic.In the fifth episode of Fundamentals of Magic. *FloribundaIn . (formerly) *Glitter DropsIn The Stormy Road to Canterlot. *GustyIn . *Honey Sweet *Juniper BerryIn My Little Pony Annual 2013. *Lemon HeartsIn Celestial Advice. (formerly) *Liza Doolots *Luster DawnIn the future in The Last Problem. *Lyra Heartstrings *Minuette (formerly) *Moon Dancer (formerly) *"Ruby Pinch" *Sea Swirl *Shining Lights (formerly) *Snails *Snips *Spring Rain *Starsong *"Sun Glimmer" *Sunburst (formerly) *Sunset Shimmer (formerly) *Trixie (formerly) *Twilight Sparkle (formerly) *TwinkleshineIn Enterplay's collectible card game. (formerly) *S07E10 Unnamed Unicorn Filly #1In A Royal Problem. *S07E10 Unnamed Unicorn Filly #2 *S07E10 Unnamed Unicorn Colt #1 *S07E10 Unnamed Unicorn Filly #3 Faculty *Professor Abra *"Apple Polish"In The Cutie Mark Chronicles. *"Arpeggio" *Professor Bill NeighIn The Crystal Empire - Part 1. *Princess Celestia (formerly) *Cherry Fizzy *"Crystal Clear" *Giddilee *Gingersnap *Professor Inkwell *Princess Luna (formerly) *"Miss Hackney" *Professor Top Marks *Twilight Sparkle See also * Notes References ru:Школа для одарённых единорогов Category:Educational institutions